Kaede Petrelli
Kaede Akiha Petrelli is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. She will be the second child and eldest daughter of Sachie and Aaron Petrelli. She will possess the abilities of Social Magnetism, Light Absorption, Pressure Manipulation and Ability Disruption. Appearance Kaede will have dark brown eyes and naturally straight black hair. For most of her life she will keep this hair cropped framing her face. As an adult, she will curl her hair occasionally, giving it a slight wave for most of the time, and she will also sometimes dye it a lighter brown. She will be short, as a child, but will later outgrow this. Abilities Kaede's first ability will be Social Magnetism. Using this ability, she will be able to choose to deflect attention from herself or to attract attention towards herself. The ability will work via a desire to be known or unknown, and she could choose whether to invite people towards her or to repulse people away. She will act like a social magnet, and become the focal point of positive or negative attention. The ability can allow her to seem desirable and friendly, and often make others feel some sort of protective instinct towards her, similar to the ability of attraction. However, the other aspect of the ability is that she can choose to deflect attention and become almost seemingly invisible to others, like the ability of repulsion. By doing so, she will become alone and others will feel an instinct to flee the area. The ability can be useful in different circumstances, as it can turn foes into friends or can cause them to leave her surrounding area. She can also choose to target the effect, attract some people while repulsing others away, or making certain individuals immune. Her second ability will be Light Absorption. Kaede will be able to draw all of the light within an area into her body. She will leave the place pitch black and make it impossible for people to see. She won't need to make any gesture to do so, simply thinking of the place becoming dark. She will be able to absorb any form of light: natural light, light from artificial sources and light produced by abilities. However, light created using abilities will take longer to be absorbed than light from any other sources. Her third ability will be Pressure Manipulation. With this ability, Kaede will be able to manipulate and generate various amounts of pressure. She could manipulate blood pressure, atmospheric pressure, water pressure and various other types of pressures. They could also negate different pressures, and will be able to withstand them naturally. Her ability will alter the amount of force applied to an area of surface. ]]Her fourth and final ability will be Ability Disruption. Kaede will be capable of disrupting the use of the abilities of others. There will be no maximum number of abilities she will be able to disrupt at one time, but she will find it more difficult to focus on several people compared to only one. The people she affects will also have to be near her. Her disruption will prevent them from controlling their abilities accurately, and will prevent them from accessing the abilities if they are not already in use. Occasionally she will be able to force a person to stop using an ability. Her disruption will always be temporary. It will last ten minutes at the most. Family & Relationships *Mother - Sachie Petrelli *Father - Aaron Petrelli *Brothers - Connor, Aoki and Kenji Petrelli *Sisters - Naomi and Carrissa Petrelli History & Future Etymology Kaede is a Japanese name which means "maple". Her middle name, Akiha, is also Japanese and means "autumn leaf". Her surname is an Italian form of an originally Greek name meaning "rock". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters